


Here I Come to Save the Day !

by kamidontarchive



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Canon, Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-19
Updated: 2006-02-21
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12072087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamidontarchive/pseuds/kamidontarchive
Summary: Brian and Justin go on a mission to save the world.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

I have to thank my beta. Isn’t she the best? Thank You Carly. Lets all take time to thank Carly. *Pausing to allow time to thank Carly* THANK YA. This story is what happens when you don’t have caffeine and you watch The Incredibles more times than is really necessary. Enjoy and Review. Thanks Tay for the encouragement, Luv ya much.

Pay Attention People, these are the powers of the people in this chapter, LOL.

Brian: Mind control of people without super powers, shape-shifter.  
Justin: Controls water, evaporates and liquifies.  
Mac: Can spin and rotate at high speeds in any shape she wants, can walk through objects, impenetrable and can climb anything.  
Shane: Generate and manipulate electricity, moves fast, turns invisible.  
Donovan: Controls heat and flame. Must remain in extreme heat.  
Bronson : No powers.

* * *

“We got another call from New York,” Brian said as he raised the glass of Beam to his lips, letting it burn down his throat.

“I don’t care. I told you that I wasn’t doing anymore jobs for the New York office as long as Bronson is in charge, I don’t fucking trust him,” Justin replied as he stirred the sauce that was boiling on the stove. He was getting tired of having to repeat his feelings about Bronson. 

“They are willing to pay 1.4 million dollars to get this job done,” Brian pushed. He knew how Justin felt about Bronson but the money was good and they were the best.

“Wow, that should make whoever agrees to do it very happy,” Justin stated evenly. Brian threw his empty glass in the sink where is shattered and broke from the force. Justin flinched a little but kept his back to his husband of six years and his partner of ten. 

“I don’t fucking believe you,” Brian screamed. “You’re willing to pass on an assignment that’s worth 1.4 million dollars because you get bad _vibes_ from Bronson,” he finished. Justin whipped around to face his husband.

“The same Bronson who was there when Lindsay disappeared, the same Bronson who told the boss that it was _us_ who had last seen her, the same Bronson who got me fired on a bullshit accusation,” Justin screamed. His anger was overshadowing the love he felt for the brunet standing in front of him. Brian crossed his arms and waited for Justin’s breathing to return to normal; he knew it was not safe for Justin to get too hot.

“The same Bronson who replaced your dad when he married your mom,” Brian said calmly. Justin’s body stiffened and he closed his mouth against all the things that he wanted to say. “When are you gonna let it go Justin?” Brian asked. Justin turned from his lover and walked out of the kitchen.

“Fuck You Brian,” Justin threw over his shoulder.

“Where are you going?” Brian asked. He was answered with silence as the front door slammed closed. “Fuck,” Brian said to the empty house. He stepped up to the stove to finish the dinner that Justin had been making.

**

“Did you contact Taylor and Kinney about doing the assignment?” Richard Donovan asked. He hated Phillip Bronson with all his heart but the man was damn loyal and eager to kiss ass which made him a much needed associate. Richard sat back in his chair as Bronson told him of his contact with Kinney. 

“Kinney seemed ready to cooperate but as you know he does not do assignments without Taylor,” Bronson said. He spat out the word Taylor like it was a poison in his mouth. He hated the Taylor’s with all of his soul and if Jennifer was not so wealthy she would be first on his list to expire.

“Well, get Taylor. I don’t see what the fuck the problem is,” Richard snapped. He was doing his best to remain calm. The air around him was heated and extremely dry; his life depended on it.

“Taylor and I aren’t exactly the best of friends at the worst of times,” Bronson informed him. He watched his wife moving around in the kitchen and he prayed for the day when he could wipe her and all her family from the face of the earth. All except for one…Molly. Molly was the only bright spot in Bronson’s life and the only good thing a Taylor had ever given him. She had been conceived on their wedding night and came happily into the world nine perfect months later. Phillip Bronson loved Molly; more than life itself.

“He is your fucking stepson,” Richard yelled into the phone. Bronson pulled the receiver away from his ear and waited for his boss to calm down. “I don’t give two fucking shits how you get them but you better fucking get them. Do you understand me? I want Kinney _and_ Taylor in my office by noon tomorrow. DO I MAKE MYSELF FUCKING CLEAR?” Richard screamed. 

“Yes sir, perfectly clear. They’ll be in your office tomorrow,” Bronson said. The phone went dead and he sat down in a chair. His heart was beating fast and he was shaking. He had absolutely no idea how he was supposed to get the two men to agree to come with him. 

**

Justin stood outside the school leaning against the flag pole and smoking a cigarette. He looked up and saw the brown head of a little boy that was the perfect copy of his father walking slowly and dragging his book bag, trying not to step on his shoestrings that were trailing behind him. Justin took the cigarette out his mouth and stepped on it just as the little boy started to walk past him.

“Whoa there speedy, I think you belong to me,” Justin said as he grabbed the back of his son’s jacket. Shane looked up at his daddy and gave him the piece of paper he was holding. “What is this?” Justin asked his seven year old son and the tears that had been building behind his eyes burst free and started to fall. Shane grabbed onto his daddy’s leg and cried hot tears into the worn jeans. Justin looked at the paper and read it. 

“Oh Shane, you know you can’t go,” Justin said as he stooped down to the little boy’s eye level. He pulled a tissue from his jacket pocket and wiped his son’s eyes and his nose.

“But daddy, it was only that one time and it was an accident,” Shane said through the sobs that swam through his body. “I am bigger now and I have it under control, I promise. Can you just please talk to dad about it…please?” Shane pleaded. Justin looked at his son and at the paper in his hand again.

“We’ll talk about it, but I am not promising you anything, okay?” Justin said. The tears dried up from Shane almost immediately. The little boy started jumping around and clapping. “Don’t get too excited I still have to talk to your dad about it,” Justin said. Shane nodded his head and started to climb the flag pole. Justin grabbed him before he got too high and made him slide back down.

“I told you not to do that. If your sister sees you she’ll do it too and I have a hard enough time keeping her off of things,” he told his son. Just as Justin finished what he was saying a little blonde came barreling out of the kindergarten section at full speed. Justin bent down to catch his flying tornado and kissed her all over her face; she giggled and screeched with delight.

“Daddy, I drew you a picture and we are going to the zoo. Can I go to the zoo daddy, huh? And Ms. Morris said that we are gonna make cookies and then she said that I can put the sprinkles on and… and you know what else? You know what else daddy?” she said as fast as she could. Justin looked at her and smiled at her enthusiasm.

“Oh my goodness Mac, is there more?” Justin asked his excited daughter. Shane rolled his eyes and continued swinging around the pole. The two siblings were as close as they could be for seven and five years old. Once Lindsay had agreed to have baby number one they hit her up for baby number two; Brian fathered their first, Shane Taylor-Kinney and Justin fathered their second, Mackenzie Taylor-Kinney.

“Yes,” the little girl answered as Justin stood up and they started moving through the other students to the car. “I asked Ms. Morris if we were gonna see da elfinpants and she said yes,” Mac told Justin as he strapped her into her booster seat. Shane crawled in and buckled himself into the seat next to his sister.

“Elephants, you big stupid… not elfinpants,” Shane said to his sister as he pulled on a piece of her hair.

“Ouch, daddy, Shane pulled my hair,” she said loud enough for the world to hear. Justin finished buckling her in and moved to close the door. 

“Both of you guys stop it and don’t call each other stupid,” Justin said as he closed his door and walked around to get in the drivers seat. He strapped his own seatbelt on and pulled away from the curb. Less than five minutes from the school both kids were sleep. 

Justin looked back at them and smiled. In the pit of his stomach he could feel a knot; the same knot he felt right before Lindsay disappeared. He glanced at his children in the back and tried with no luck to forget the knot but it was too big and it was only going to get bigger.

**

“What the fuck is this?” Brian said as Justin dropped the slip of paper in front of him. Brian saved the file he was working on and picked up the piece of paper, reading it over. “He can’t go,” he said when he got to the end of the sheet. Justin braced himself for a fight because he knew that Brian was not going to easily back down. 

“He wants to go Brian,” Justin said firmly. He was trying to be civil and nice but underneath he was still boiling from the fight earlier. Brian bit his tongue for a minute, he knew Justin was still pissed and he wanted to tread lightly. “Last time was an accident,” Justin said to him. Brian started to laugh and Justin just crossed his arms. 

“An accident,” Brian said louder than he intended and they both looked over to the table where the kids were finishing dinner to see if they had been heard. “You guys finish eating, I need to talk to daddy in private for a minute,” Brian said to the two kids as he pulled Justin by his arm from the kitchen and upstairs to their bedroom. When they got there Brian let Justin go and paced the floor. Justin sat back on the bed and waited for Brian to speak. 

“Last time we let him go to the aquarium he fucking electrocuted 25 great white sharks to death,” Brian said. Justin looked at his husband and shrugged his shoulders.

“It was an accident and they weren’t _all_ great whites,” Justin said in their son’s defense. “He can control it now,” he added. Brian stopped pacing and looked over at Justin.

“Oh that’s right, they weren’t _all_ great whites… It was a whole fucking shark death cornucopia… that would have cost us millions of dollars,” Brian yelled.

“It didn’t though,” Justin countered. “You need to give him a second chance,” he said. Brian pulled back and looked at Justin.

“Look whose fucking talking about giving second chances. Why don’t you give Bronson a fucking second chance?” Brian screamed. Justin flew off the bed and stood in front of his brunet lover and husband.

“WHY DON’T YOU OPEN YOUR FUCKING EYES?” Justin yelled and as fast as the words left his mouth he burst into a cloud of steam. 

“Jesus fucking Christ Justin,” Brian said as the steam settled around him. He sat on the bed and waited for Justin to calm down. Fifteen minutes later Justin was still on the bed in a cloud of steam; Brian rolled his eyes and got up off the bed to go and check on the kids who had gone outside to play. “Drama queen,” he said to his husband as he closed the door behind him. 

**

“Get down off of there or I am going to tell dad on you,” Shane screamed at his sister. He crossed his arms and waited for her to get down but she wouldn’t budge. “I am serious Mac, get down or I am going to go in the house and get dad,” he told her.

“So, go and get him. You’ll get in trouble too because you were supposed to be watching me,” she said as she walked along the edge of the roof. She laughed when her big brother didn’t move. He knew he should go in and get his dad or his daddy but he didn’t want to get in trouble.

“Get down,” he shouted. “Someone is going to see you, you big stupid,” he said to her. She was always getting into trouble. Shane was growing more and more impatient as he stood on the ground below his sister. “I am going to come up there,” he stated boldly.

“Come on then, ya big chicken head,” she teased. In a flash he climbed the tree next to the house and was standing on the roof next to her. She gave him a big grin and started to move away. He grabbed her by the wrist and started pulling her with him. “Get off me,” she said.

He felt the vibrations faster than his brain could think and before he knew it she was spinning at warp speed in her favorite shape, a ball. She gave a giggle and started to roll off the roof. “Mac, Mac…Stop,” he said sharply.

When she hit the rain gutters she caused a spark and Shane quickly threw out a hand. The electricity formed a loop around the spinning orb and he lifted his arm and brought her slamming to the ground. He brought his other arm up and used a strand of the current to swing himself off of the roof. When he landed he gave his sister four hard jolts before releasing her. “Ha, ha, ha…take that,” he said as she stopped spinning. 

“That hurt. I am going to tell,” she cried as she dissolved into the ground. Shane looked around everywhere before running into the house. 

“Mac, dissolving isn’t fair and you know it,” Shane whispered to the air. Brian walked up behind his son and when the little boy bumped into him he felt a small spark. Shane whipped around and looked into his dad’s less than pleased face.

“Mackenzie, if you are in this room you better come out here… Now,” Brian said as he waited for his daughter to appear. Mac reappeared through the sofa and sat down; she didn’t like to make her dad upset. “How many times have we told you about using your powers to hurt each other?” Brian asked as he looked at the two kids with his arms crossed. Shane backed up and sat down next to his sister.

“Dad, it’s not my fault. I told her to get down off the roof but she wouldn’t. Daddy told her not to get up there and she keeps going up there anyway so I had to go up there and get her,” Shane said.

“No I wasn’t and Shane hit me with the tricity. You said that he is not allowed to shock me but he did it anyway,” his daughter protested. Brian looked between the two; he was slowly losing his patience. He saw his bedroom door open out of the corner of his eye and Justin walked out and stood next to him. Brian raised his eyebrow and looked at his husband. Justin held up his hand to stop the two kids from talking. Brian raised an eyebrow when he saw that Justin’s fingers were a little wrinkled.

“Stay under the steam a little too long sunshine?” Brian asked. Justin just looked at him and put his hand back down.

“Stop talking, go upstairs and get ready for bed,” Justin told the two kids. They jumped up off the sofa and headed for the stairs. “No playing around up there or you’re not going to go and see your mama on Friday,” he added for substance. The four feet scurried quickly up the stairs at the thought of not being able to go and see their mama.

“I don’t know why they get so excited about Mel,” Brian said. Justin looked over at him and leaned forward. He placed a deep kiss onto Brian’s lips, causing Brian to lust for more. Justin pulled back first and leaned against the doorframe.

“You are so fucking lucky I love you,” Justin said. Brian smiled and nodded his head. Brian knew Justin did not like being caught off guard with his emotions and Brian was the only one who seemed to be able to cause the effect of him getting so angry he boiled and lost control. “So fucking lucky,” he repeated.

“I know,” Brian said as he let the smaller man lean into his chest. Their lips found each other’s and they moaned into each other’s mouths as their lips trace familiar paths. Brian traced his hands down the toned form that was pressed into him and as his hands reached their goal the doorbell rang. “Who in the fuck is that?” Brian asked into the warm mouth that covered his.

“Maybe they’ll go away,” Justin offered. They stilled their movements and waited to see if the person would ring the bell again. _Ding…Dong._

Justin moved away from Brian and went to open the door. When he saw the person standing in front of him he swallowed deep and controlled the anger that was welling inside him. “What in the hell are you doing here?” He asked. Bronson shifted a little on his feet and looked past Justin at Brian before bringing his eyes back to Justin again.

“Do you think I could maybe come in?” Bronson asked. Justin steeled his arm across the door in silent protest. Brian came up behind him and placed his hand on Justin’s back. The blond dropped his arm and let Bronson walk past him into the house. Brian waited for Bronson to turn into the living room before pressing his mouth to Justin’s ear.

“Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. I’m not as blind as you seem to think,” Brian whispered as he kissed Justin’s lips and turned to walk into the living room. Justin took a hold of Brian’s hand that was offered behind his back and followed him into the living room. 

“So, what is so important that you had to pay us a personal visit?” Brian asked as they came in the room and sat down on the sofa. Brian positioned himself so that he could see the kids before Bronson did if they came down the stairs. Justin sat next to him and he could feel the heat burning off of him. He placed a hand on Justin’s thigh and silently willed for the blond to calm down. 

“Donovan wants to see you,” Bronson said through clenched teeth as he watched the two people in front of him. He choked back all the urges he had to kill the two of them and their family on the spot. Brian crossed his legs in front of him and Justin crossed his arms over his chest and sat back into the sofa. “He says that he wants you both in his office tomorrow at noon,” Bronson said, delivering the entire message. 

“What the fuck is the assignment?” Brian asked. He watched as Bronson shifted in his seat a little, he had told Brian about the money but he had not given him details of the actual assignment. Bronson was actually curious himself because even he did not know the details of the assignment.

“I…I, I actually don’t know the details,” Bronson said. Brian and Justin looked at each other and then back at Bronson. Their interest was peeked. What could possibly be so important that the head of the company was personally asking to see them? Why didn’t he tell Bronson? Why did it have to be them? 

**

“I cannot believe that you dragged me here… and I cannot believe that you left the kids with Ted and Emmett,” Justin said as he paced the length of the window. Brian stood looking out the window as Justin moved back and forth. He spun around quickly and grabbed a hold of the blond man. “I just have a really bad feeling about this Brian,” Justin said as the door to Richard Donovan’s office swung open. The heat that radiated from inside the office swam out to greet them. Justin took a deep breath and a step back. 

“What’s wrong?” Brian asked. Justin threw him a confused look.

“You fucking stupid ass, I can’t go in there it’s a fucking sauna,” Justin stated. Brian turned toward the office and walked inside, leaving Justin in the hall. He came out ten minutes later and motioned for Justin to come in the office. There were space heaters pointed directly at Richard Donovan and a humidifier had been placed in front of the guest chairs.

“I asked you here because I have an assignment for you. I know you don’t work as much as you used to but I need the best and you two,” Richard said as he pointed at Brian and Justin. “Are the best I have,” he finished. “As Bronson told you the price tag is 1.4 million dollars and I am willing to double it, if, you can get the job done before August 1st,” he told them. 

“Holy Shit,” Brian and Justin said together. 

“What’s the assignment?” Justin asked again. He didn’t like the way it was being avoided and the knot inside him grew a bit more. Richard threw a folder on the table in front of Justin and Brian and numerous pictures of Lindsay fell out and scattered across the table and onto the floor. Justin reached for one and looked at it closely; Brian did the same. “These are recent,” Justin said as he picked up more and more of the pictures. 

“What the fuck is going on?” Brian asked as he stood and looked at Richard. Justin watched the two men face off and he felt the world shift a little as he took in what he was seeing; Lindsay was alive. 

“We found Lindsay,” Richard said evenly. “Jim Stockwell is going to use her to throw the world on its axis and we need to get to her before he does. We have until August 1st, before he claims her as his and turns her into a… straight,” Richard said. 

_Cue the impending doom theme music._


	2. Here I Come to Save the Day !

I have to thank my beta Carly. Thank you Carly… you so rock. I also have to thank my 7 year old niece who helped me think of the powers for all the good guys and the bad guys. She especially laughed extra hard when she suggested that Emmett have the power to make people dance; that was her favorite. Thanks to all the girls for keeping me inspired.

 

Ted a.k.a. “The Parasite”: Gets inside people and infects them from the inside out.  
Emmett: Power to make people dance and creates force fields.  
Brian: I have decided that in addition to all the other powers he is just plain…complicated.   
Melanie: Causes earthquakes.  
Ben: Crushes Bones.  
Michael: Can whine so loud people’s heads explode.

* * *

_End the impending doom theme music… “I said turn it off. Fucking… asshole,” *tackles stereo operator and presses stop button before jumping up and looking around.*  
_

“Where is he keeping her?” Justin asked as he looked over the pictures. Brian held some of the pictures in his hand as Richard talked. 

“She is being kept underground in the old abandoned police headquarters,” Richard said. He watched the fear wash over Justin before it quickly disappeared. He got up from his desk and moved over to his spacious window. He looked down at the city below and at the snow that was falling from the sky. He hated New York it was like a prison, even on its decent days. 

Richard felt like an inhabitant of a snow globe as he watched the people moved freely in the cool moist fall air while he was stuck behind a pane of glass where he dreamed of freedom, of…deserts, dry heat and sand. 

“So what, we are just supposed to go down there and get her?” Brian asked to Donovan’s back. A smile crept over his face and reflected in the sparkling glass in front of him. Brian saw him smile and looked over at Justin who was too busy staring at the pictures of Lindsay to pay attention to the man by the window. 

“Yes, exactly, I want you two to go and get her,” Richard said. “You are the best and the fate of the world rests on you two getting to Lindsay before Stockwell has a chance to _breed_ her,” Richard said with a shudder. 

“But he is a powerful man. His might and powers are the things of legends, what if some of the myths about him are true? No one has ever come in contact with him,” Justin said. He could feel the heat taking over his small patch of moist air and he longed to be far away from the office. Brian noticed his discomfort and looked down at the humidifier. The button was lit up, indicating that it was low on water. They needed to speed this up.

**  
“Come out, come out, where ever you are,” Emmett said as he searched through the house for Shane and Mac. Shane kept turning invisible and Mac walked through the wall every time Emmett got close enough to touch her. Emmett turned when he saw a flash run past him and quick as lightening he had a force field around the speeding boy. “There you are,” Emmett said as he raised the force field and deposited the young boy at the kitchen table.

“Hey, no fair,” Shane screamed as he tried to reach a hand out of the force field, finding it impossible. 

“Life isn’t fair sweetie,” Emmett said as he secured the force field and turned to find Mac. He walked slowly down the hall and bumped into the small girl as she was coming out of the living room wall. “Gotcha,” he said as he pointed with his finger and sent the girl into a dancing frenzy. Her hands were raised about her head and she swayed to an unheard beat. 

“Uncle Emmett, make it stop,” Mac said as she danced and twirled. She was giggling uncontrollably as Emmett stopped pointing and went to pick her up. Ted was in the kitchen cooking dinner for the kids and watching as Shane tried over and over to get out of Emmett’s force field. “Uncle Ted, Uncle Emmett made me dance all funny,” Mac squealed as Emmett carried her into the kitchen. 

“I promise I won’t turn invisible anymore,” Shane pleaded with Emmett as he sat in the force field with his legs and arms crossed. Emmett went over to him and seemed to be lost in thought for several minutes before releasing the boy from his prison.

“Dinner is ready,” Ted said as he fixed the kids a plate of lasagna and placed it on the table. They went to wash their hands and came back to the table to eat.

**

“We’ll think it over,” Brian said to Richard as he stood and motioned for Justin to stand also.

“Think it over?” Richard said confused. He was shocked. He thought that he would have to do little to no convincing to get Brian and Justin to agree to go on the risky mission. “Umm…I need to know your answer right away. We only have a couple of weeks to stop this catastrophe,” Richard said. He was tense. This was supposed to be effortless, but he should have known that involving Brian would make it less than easy.

“You _will_ know right away. We’ll give you our answer no later than two days from now,” Brian said as he walked toward the door. Justin stood where he was. For the first time in years he was torn between wanting to save his friend and the mother of his children and following the man he loved. “Sunshine, are you coming?” Brian asked as he walked out of the office doors. Richard looked at Justin, questioning his love and his commitment as he stared into him. 

“Yeah… I’m coming,” Justin said as he followed the man he loved. No matter the journey, in the end following Brian had never steered him wrong before. Brian was at the elevator pressing the button to go down when Justin caught up with him. “Brian…I,” Justin started and Brian motioned to the many cameras and different listening devices in the elevator.

“Not here,” was all Brian said as the elevator doors closed and it started its decent. 

**

“Where is Molly?” Bronson asked his wife. Jennifer came out of their bedroom and stood in the doorway of his office. 

“She went over to a friend’s house,” Jennifer said as she walked over and sat on Bronson’s lap. “I thought maybe you and I could do something without her,” Jennifer said as she placed a chaste kiss on Bronson’s lips. He tensed up under her touch and gently pushed her away.

“I can’t…I have umm, a lot of work to do,” Bronson said. Jennifer stood up and wrapped herself inside her robe tighter.

“You know Phillip,” Jennifer said as she stopped on her way out the office. “If you don’t pay attention to your wife, someone else will,” she said as she disappeared back into their bedroom. She closed the door behind her and pulled her journal out. She opened it to the last page and ran a finger over the name of the one man that she had ever truly loved… Jim Stockwell.

**

Brian and Justin rode inside the car in silence, neither one wanting to approach the topic first. “I think we should do it,” Justin said as they passed another exit. He looked over at Brian, trying desperately to read the thoughts that were going through the man’s head. Brian seemed to lean a little more into his door, resting his head on the window as he drove along lazily.

“I think Richard is full of shit,” Brian said after a couple of minutes had passed. Justin bit down on his lower lip so he would not let words pour out of his mouth with reckless abandon. Brian could see the steam coming off of Justin and he pulled over at a rest stop. He pulled into a parking spot and turned the engine off before turning his body to look at Justin. Justin sat staring straight ahead at the trees in front of him. 

“Look Justin, I didn’t say that we weren’t going to go and get Lindsay but I know that there is more going on with Richard than what he is telling us. I mean think about it, he fired you and completely collapsed the Pittsburgh office. All those agents went missing and now suddenly we are the only two “best of the best” left to take this mission. I don’t fucking buy it,” Brian said. Just as the words left his mouth he saw a movement in the trees ahead of him. The hair on the back of his neck trembled and stood on end. 

“What’s wrong?” Justin asked. Brian promptly covered Justin’s mouth with his hand and directed him to focus, really focus, on the trees. Justin saw the cloaked figures come out of the shadows and his eyes got as wide as saucers. “Shit,” Justin said when Brian moved his hand. In the blink of an eye the five darkened shadows were surrounding the car, banging and demanding entry. 

The window on the sunroof broke open and glass rained down on Brian and Justin as they sat in the SUV. “They busted my fucking window,” Brian said as he opened his door and got out, slamming the door closed behind him. He was dressed in black from head to toe and his body was fluid in the air and the moonlight. The grass crunched beneath his feet as he reached out and grabbed the first cloaked figure with merely the slight movement of his wrist. The cloaked man wiggled and squirmed in his hand, trying desperately to get himself free.   
_  
“Put in the tape with the “Batman” fight scene sound effects.” POW…BANG…PUNCH.  
_   
Brian grabbed another darkened shadow and punched him in the jaw, knocking him out cold. He was standing in the same spot. His powers were unknown and unfathomable. He was simply put…complicated. Justin used the moisture in the air around him to form an ice prison around the remaining men, effectively trapping them inside. “Who sent you?” Brian asked the men.  
 _  
Shit, hold on. Turn it off…NOW… Turn it, *POW…BAN…* Thank You.  
_  
“Who sent you?” Brian repeated as he waited to see if the mysterious noise would begin again. The five men stood un-masked and shivering in the cold atmosphere that Justin was creating. They refused to say or do anything. Justin started to smile and slowly the men could feel their bodies shrinking, turning and twisting from the inside out as Justin drained their bodies of its vital water supply. 

The burly man, who was the leader, was the first to speak. Justin stopped the process as the man told them that they had been sent by Stockwell. He told of how Stockwell had found out where they would be and also where they lived. 

Justin clenched his fist tightly and the water from the attacker’s bodies burst free from them. It soaked the dampened ground around them in their juices and blood as it painted a tapestry of their night’s events for the entire waking world to see. Brian and Justin climbed back into their SUV after cleaning out the glass and headed toward their house, as fast as they could.

**

“Something’s wrong,” Ted said as the kids sat on the floor watching cartoons. He slowly moved from the sofa and went to open the curtain when his hand froze. He knew that opening the window would be a mistake. “Shane, Mac go upstairs and get in the trunk,” Ted said knowing that both the children knew what he was talking about.

“Why Uncle Ted? What’s wrong?” Shane asked as he turned off the T.V. Ted and Emmett looked at him and he quickly grabbed Mac’s hand and pulled her as fast as he could up the stairs. 

“Don’t come out until one of us comes and gets you,” Ted yelled as he stood facing the window. Shane opened the trunk that sat at the end of his dad’s bed. He held it open for his sister and when she was inside the trunk he climbed in himself, shutting the lid closed behind him and locking it from the inside. They felt the house shake as the front door flew open. They could hear muffled shouts and screams coming from downstairs. Mac pressed her body into Shane’s and held onto him. The sounds of glass breaking took a back seat to the smell of smoke that started to flood their senses. 

“Shane, Shane I smell smoke. Daddy said to not stay in the house when there is smoke,” Mac whispered to her brother. He clamped a hand down over her mouth as he heard the bedroom door fly open, banging into the wall behind it with brutal force. Shane felt his heart pumping faster and faster and then he felt a warm liquid start to seep its way into his jeans. He looked over at Mac and saw the tears trailing from her eyes and over his small hand as it covered her mouth. He could smell his little sister’s urine as it soaked the trunk and he prayed that the trunk held the moisture. 

“Those fucking kids are in this room somewhere,” Shane heard a low voice say as it made its way further into the room. He tensed and pressed himself as close to the bottom of the trunk as he could get. 

“How do you know that?” the second man asked.

“We checked everywhere else,” the deep voiced man explained. They searched the room, paying no attention to the trunk.

“Fuck it, let the fire take care of them,” the second man said. 

“But the boss said to make sure they were dead,” the man with the low voice rumbled. “He said to make sure we saw their bodies,” he finished.

“We’ll never be able to tell him shit if we don’t get out the house ourselves,” the second man said as he grabbed the small doll that lay abandoned on the floor next to the trunk. “We’ll take him this,” the second man said as he walked out the door, the other man flush on his heels, and out of the house as the flames consumed the structure from the inside out.

**

“Something’s wrong,” Melanie said as she paced the floor of the living room while Michael and Ben sat on the sofa watching her. “I am tell you I can feel it, something’s wrong,” she said again as she rolled her hands over and over.

“Melanie, you’ve been saying that since Lindsay went missing,” Ben said to the pacing woman. Melanie stopped pacing and moved in front of Ben.

“Lindsay didn’t go _missing_ Ben. She was fucking kidnapped. Lindsay wouldn’t just leave her family. She had just had Mackenzie, she wouldn’t just leave,” Melanie shouted and the louder her voice got the more the house shook. Ben and Michael looked at each other and Michael shot a hand out to catch a picture of Mackenzie before it hit the floor.

“Mel, Ben knows that Lindsay wouldn’t just leave but that doesn’t mean that every time you get a bad feeling something is wrong,” Michael said. Melanie calmed visibly and the tremors in the house disappeared with just the taste of an aftershock when Melanie cast Ben and Michael another look before plopping down.

“I don’t need you to believe me…” Melanie said. She wrapped her arms around her and bit down on her bottom lip. “…I know something isn’t right.” 

**

“Soon it’ll be August 1st and there won’t be a damn thing that those two can do about it,” Jim Stockwell said as he paced in front of Lindsay. Lindsay sat on the floor, chained to the wall by both her arms and legs. “We are going to breed, effectively turning you into a straight and then you are going to give birth to the first completely pure, all natural… _bisexual.”_ Stockwell said. “Our children will rule the nightclubs, the gay ones and the straight ones. They will overturn the masses, wreak havoc on the sexually declared and feast openly on the sexual pleasures of the undecided. _DOOM… DOOM… DOOM._

“You’re crazy, you are really crazy,” Lindsay said. She had been missing for awhile now and every time someone got close to saving her they suddenly disappeared. She wanted to leave but she did not want Brian and Justin getting hurt.

“I am not crazy. I am the evil genius,” Jim yelled as he whipped his flowing cape behind his back and left the room.

“And no one wears fucking capes anymore, you dick,” Lindsay yelled as the door slammed closed. 

**

“Oh my god,” Justin yelled as they turned onto their street. The flames seemed to kiss the clouds as they engulfed their home. Brian stopped the car down the street. The fire trucks and spectators were lining the sidewalk and street, watching the house burn. Justin jumped from the car before it could come to a complete stop. 

Brian had to push all his power at the running man to stop him from running into the flames. Luckily one of the firemen was also blocking the door. “My kids, my kids are in there. Did you get them out? Did anyone come out of the house?” Justin yelled hysterically. 

“We weren’t able to enter the house,” the fireman said as Brian held Justin in place effortlessly. Brian could feel the heat from the blond burning his skin.

“What? WHAT? What do you mean you weren’t able to enter the house, did you get anyone out?” Justin screamed. Brian was holding onto his husband as the oxygen fed the fire and caused it to swell. 

“Justin, Justin…before we panic let’s try and call Ted and Emmett, maybe they weren’t even here,” Brian said as he pulled out his phone and dialed Ted and then Emmett. “They’re not answering,” Brian said. The fireman turned his back to answer a question. 

“I can’t take this Brian, I can’t,” Justin said as his heart sped up and sweat started to bead on his skin. Brian reached out and touched him, immediately pulling his hand back. “Justin, you have got to calm down. You’re on fire,” Brian said. Brian watched the sweat increase on Justin’s brow and as fast as light Justin liquefied and pooled to his feet. 

“What happened to your friend?” The firefighter asked when he turned back around. 

“Husband actually, and he umm…got a little wet,” Brian said as the firefighter ran over to help his friend. Brian looked down and watched as Justin seeped into the ground.

 

_  
BOOMING ANNOUNCER VOICE…_

_What happened to Ted and Emmett?_

_Where are the children?_

_Will Lindsay escape the clutches of Stockwell?_

_Who were the two mysterious men and who sent them?_

_Who lives in the basement at Lindsay and Mel’s house?_

_Find out in the next chapter of….. *plays the music for excessively cool can’t miss chapter coming up next*….. HERE I COME TO SAVE THE DAY!_


	3. Here I Come to Save the Day !

Thank you to my beta Carly. You are awesome. All superpowers of the new people in this chapter will be addressed in the next chapter.

* * *

_*Drinks some water… BOOMING ANNOUNCER VOICE*_

_Last time on Here I come to save the day…._

_Brian and Justin went to meet with the head of the New York Superhero Association Mr. Richard Donovan. He informed them that Lindsay was being held captive by the evil supervillian Jim Stockwell. He is going to use her to breed bisexuals and take over the nightclubs of Pittsburgh and then the world, crushing the world’s economy in his wake._

_*pause to allow time for the audible gasps and the dropping of jaws*_

_Back in Pittsburgh Melanie felt a strong pull to Lindsay, reconfirming her belief that the blonde was taken and had not just left her family. At Brian and Justin’s house unexpected visitors came, burning the house to the ground. No one knows the whereabouts of the two small children or where Ted and Emmett have been taken._

_At last glance our heroes were watching there house burn to the ground. Justin, unable to take the strain and stress, liquefied._

_We meet back up with our heroes at the home of Lindsay Peterson and Melanie Marcus…_

_*Cough… hack… takes another drink of water… I gotta get a better fucking job.*  
_

“How in the hell did you get him in there?” Melanie asked as she poked the plastic Ziploc bag that Justin was floating around in. “I mean… doesn’t it hurt him to be scrunched in there like that?” 

“No, I don’t think so. Plus if it hurt so fucking bad he’d solidify,” Brian said as he opened the bag and emptied the viscous liquid onto the countertop. He watched as Justin began to take shape and within minutes his blond was sitting on the counter. “Hey, how are you?” Brian asked.

“Fine, did you find the kids?” Justin asked as the front door swung open, banging into the wall before slamming closed from the force. Mackenzie and Shane stood there; both were out of breath and breathing hard. “Oh my god,” Justin gasped as he flew off the counter and over to his two children. He hugged and kissed them both and so did everyone else.

“What happened? Where are Ted and Emmett?” Brian asked his son. They all turned toward the basement when they heard the loud wail erupt from the darkened depths. Mac covered her ears and buried her face in Justin’s chest. They waited for the wailing to stop and walked over to the sofa. 

“Well, what happened?” Michael asked as he sat on the edge of the sofa between Justin and Ben.

**

“Well, I think you need to have a serious talk with your decorator very soon,” Emmett said as they were led through the bottom of the old police headquarters. 

“I for one would have gone with a darker more mellow color,” Ted commented as they passed the white walls that were painted with the softest gray. The two men that were holding each of them stopped in front of a large glass enclosure. 

“How pretty,” Emmett exclaimed.

“How very Silence of the Lambs of you,” Ted said as they were pushed inside. The two men locked the door and left the new captors. 

“Hey guys,” Lindsay said from her spot on the floor. Ted and Emmett spun around at the voice.

“Fuck… Lindsay, how long have you been here? Has he hurt you? What’s going on?” Ted asked as they tried to undo Lindsay’s cuffs but they were locked firmly in place.

“He hasn’t hurt me yet,” Lindsay said as she finished hugging both of them. “He doesn’t want to hurt me, he wants to breed me,” Lindsay explained as she told them everything that the crazy man had told her. 

“Bravo… Bravo… Bravo,” Jim Stockwell said as he came into the room, clapping his hands. “That was a beautiful retelling of my master plan,” he said as he came to stand in front of the three friends. Emmett watched the man before deciding to voice his objections.

“Umm… sweetie, you do know that capes went out of style ages ago,” Emmett said as he looked at Stockwell’s cape. 

“Shut up,” Stockwell said as he informed the new friends of their fates. “When Lindsay and I finally breed you two will be killed, knocked off, disposed off and taken to the…”

“We fucking get it,” Ted said as he rolled his eyes. “You talk too much. Everyone knows that you get killed in the middle of long ass speeches so I would suggest that you shut the fuck up.” 

Jim knew that he would have the last laugh. As soon as August 1st rolled around and he achieved his first and only erection of the year he would laugh. He would laugh long and hard. He turned from the three friends and his cape flipped into his face, tangling around his head and upper torso like a cocoon. “Dammit, I fucking told you to always point the fan in front of me so that the cape would fly back. Now look at it, it’s all tangled and shit. It’s going to be wrinkled,” Jim told the fan boy as he tried to untangle himself.

“Sorry,” the young man said as he helped Jim get the cape off before picking up the portable fan. 

“Now, stay in front of me,” Stockwell said as he walked toward the door. The fan boy walked in front of him and his cape blew backwards in the artificial wind. Jim closed the door and locked it behind him.

“He is really crazy,” Emmett said.

“You have no idea,” Lindsay said as they tried again to get her out of her cuffs.

**

“We saw them take Uncle Emmett and Uncle Ted,” Shane said as he ate the food that his mama had given to him. “There was lots of cars and the men were wearing masks,” he said as he took a drink.

“They said that they were supposed to kill us,” Shane said. “Mackenzie peed on herself and on me when they came in the room,” he finished. Justin and Brian as well as the rest of the members of the weird family looked down at the little girls pants and then over to her brother. Now they knew where the smell was coming from.

“That’s ok sweetie, we’ll get you all cleaned up,” Melanie said as she took her daughter from Justin and started up the stairs. Shane stood and followed his mama.

“I’ll give you a hand Mel,” Ben said as he got up from the sofa. Michael, Justin and Brian sat in comfortable silence. After a few minutes Brian stood up and looked at his husband and at his best friend.

“We are fucking going down there and we are getting Lindsay, Ted and Emmett back,” Brian said. He knew that the kidnappings meant something more… something bad.

“Brian, we don’t have the man power for that kind of job,” Michael said. Justin looked into his husband’s eyes and knew that he was not going to back down.

“Call ‘The Guys’ and have them all meet us here,” Brian said as he left the room without looking at Justin. He walked toward the basement and as he reached a hand out to open the door Justin stopped him.

“Brian, you know you can’t use him to help unless you really need him. He has to stay hidden away,” Justin said to his angry husband.

“They fucking burned our house down Justin and they were trying to kill my kids,” Brian said as he opened the door and pulled the flashlight off the hook that led down the stairs. “Hey, sonny boy… don’t you think its time you came out of the dark?” Brian asked. A loud wail erupted from the darkness and Brian turned the beam of light in its direction. Gus was sitting on the floor playing with his cars and trucks, quiet as a mouse; probably why he is always overlooked. 

“Hi daddy,” Gus said softly.

“Hey sonny boy, its time to go to work,” Brian said as he watched the smile spread over Gus’ face.

**

“Hey Michael,” Todd said as he sat down at his desk and started checking his emails. Todd and Michael had been friends since their days at the Academy for Superheroes. “What’s up? You never call unless something is wrong,” Todd said suddenly worried. Michael told him everything and Todd listened with increasing interest.

“Call the rest of ‘The Guys’ and tell them that it’s by Brian’s request,” Michael said. “Oh and Todd, get here fast.” Todd hung up the phone and began calling everyone.

“Hey Zack, Brian is assembling ‘The Guys’ and we need to meet at Lindsay and Melanie’s house… now,” Todd said.

“On my way,” Zack said as he left the set of his latest movie. He got in his SUV and started the drive to Mel and Lindsay’s house, breaking every speed limit along the way.

“Hey, Troy… Brian wants us, it’s an emergency,” Todd said as he told the man where to be. “Make it fast,” Todd added. Todd’s fingers frantically flew over the phone’s keypad, dialing number after number. Justin opened the door to find their five friends standing on the other side.

“You guys got here fast,” Justin said as he let them in.

“Brian Kinney sends a red alert you fucking move your ass,” Troy said as he greeted the other men in the room. Shane came from up the stairs when he heard voices and jumped into his Uncle Zack’s lap.  
“Hey Uncle Zack,” Shane said.

“Hey,” Zack said as he sat back with the smaller boy leaning back on him. “So, what’s the situation?”

“Stockwell has Lindsay, Emmett and Ted. We are going to go and get them,” Brian stated. Gus moved from around his father’s leg and looked at his big brother Shane. He ran over and sat on Zack’s other leg. Mac was sleeping soundly in Melanie’s arms as Brian told them all what his plans were. Todd, Zack, Hotlanta, Troy and Thor “The Impaler” all listened to Brian with their hearts beating fast at the thoughts of the mission.

“Brian, that place is guarded heavier than Babylon. How do you expect to get in there?” Hotlanta asked. Brian smiled and looked at his oldest son. Shane looked at his dad as he started to smile.

“We are going to get in unseen, right through the front fucking door,” Brian said.

* * *

Gus is **not** in the basement for any bad or neglectful reason... nor does he live in the basement all the time.

Gus is kept hidden because his powers are so awesomely cool and powerful. 

The placement of Gus in the basement was also to showcase the fact that you never see him. He makes spontaneous noises on the show sometimes but he is never around. Hence the wailing. All shall be revealed soon. 

I had to address this because I kept hearing about the basement and Gus being in the basement, LOL. Come on... you know that's were you think he is. LMAO.


	4. Here I Come to Save the Day !

I have to thank my wonderful beta. Carly, you are the best. YOU ROCK. Thank you to all the girls who bugged me for this chapter. I tell you, it was not an easy one to get out. Thanks guys. I also have to give more extra special thanks to Carly who downloaded the Captain Planet theme song for me and almost bust a lung laughing so hard while doing it and for suggesting and encouraging the sexy sex. *ROAR* Carly, it’s all for you.

* * *

_“What did you say?” Kelley asked J.C. as they sat in the sound booth._

_“I said fuck you man, I ain’t coming for less than two grand more than I make here… at least,” J.C. said as he sucked some smoke into his lungs. The sound booth was filled with smoke. Kelley pulled his own cigarette out of his mouth and looked at his friend._

_“I bet they didn’t like that,” Kelley said._

_“Hell no, they were like fuck you. I just walked out, the pay here may suck but the people are okay. I mean at least you get dental and medical here,” J.C. said. Kelley nodded his head agreeing with the man._

_“Yeah, and we all know you need medical. Your wife keeps getting pregnant. She has to be the most fertile person on the planet. How many kids do you guys have now?” Kelly asked._

_“Fuck you, we only have five,” J.C. said._

_“A couple more and you’ll have a fucking little league team,” Kelley said. The door flew open and both men turned to their microphones._

_“What the fuck are you guys doing in here?” Don asked as he stepped in the sound booth. The light that flooded the small room turned the smoke from white to blue._

_“Nothing, getting ready to start,” Kelley said. Don rolled his eyes and started back to the door._

_“You were supposed to have started ten minutes ago. Stop acting like a pack of gossiping chicks and start the intro, they are holding for you guys. Quit fucking around,” Don said as he walked out the door and slammed it behind him. J.C. laughed and took a long drink of water. Kelley did the same._

_“You can have the honor of started first,” J.C. said._

_“Thank you sir,” Kelley laughed._

_Last time on Here I Come to Save the Day…_

_The family was relieved to find the children and the whereabouts of Ted, Emmett and Lindsay were revealed. Brian brought the secret weapon out of the basement and ‘The Guys’ were assembled._

_We find ourselves at the home of Bronson and his lovely wife Jennifer Taylor…_

_“So anyway, where was I…?” J.C. asked.  
_  
**

“It’s all going as planned,” Bronson said into the phone.

“Are you sure he doesn’t suspect anything?” The voice on the other line asked. Bronson shifted in his seat.

 

”No, he doesn’t suspect anything,” Bronson said. He looked over into the corner of his office and stopped talking. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. “I’ll call you back,” Bronson said. 

“Don’t bother, I have all the information I need right now.” Bronson was about to open his mouth and say something when he heard the loud beep of the dial tone. He hung up the phone and moved around the desk. He watched the shadowed kissed corner intensely. 

“Hello. Is someone here?” He called into the office as he looked around. He was scared… scared shitless, and trying his best not to show it. Molly kept her concentration. She wasn’t visible, but if she moved her cover would be blown. That was the downside of turning into air, at least in her mind. You might become invisible but any movement could be felt. 

** 

“Brian is crazy,” Zack said to the small group of people gathered around the table. They were looking at the blueprints for the abandoned police headquarters. “There is no way that we are going to be able to get in there,” he said as he folded his arms and looked at the others. Gus was sitting on the carpet in the other room, staring straight at them. 

“We can get in there, alright. The question is how do we get out?” Ben asked as he squeezed a stress ball in his hand. Michael was watching the blueprints intensely. He knew there was a way in. There just had to be a way in.

“Look, normally I would agree with you about Brian but this time he is right. Nothing is going to happen unless we force it to happen,” Mel said as she drank some coffee. 

“This is bigger than us,” Todd pointed out. Melanie looked at him and smirked. 

“You are used to taking on big things, and besides, a challenge never stopped us before,” Melanie told them. She looked over at her three kids. She loved them so much, even if they were not hers by blood. She walked over and scooped up Mac. Zack carried Shane and Gus followed slowly behind. It was bedtime for all of them, even Gus who never slept.

“You think they are still alive?” Hotlanta asked as he jumped on the counter. 

“Yeah,” Thor answered. They all started going over the prints again trying to think of something they had missed.

**

“Brian, what you want to do is dangerous,” Justin said as he lay on the bed in the guest room/ studio at Mel and Lind’s house. “I mean, what if we get all the way in there and it’s a trap or we get there and they are dead?” Justin asked as Brian stood on the other side of the room slowly stripping out of his clothes. 

Justin licked his lips and forced himself to stay calm. Now was not the time to overheat. Brian walked back in forth in front of the bed, pacing. Justin licked his lips slowly. His cock was already rock hard.

“I think that if they were dead… we would feel it. I think that there is something much bigger going on and I think… that you… need to relax… before this dangerous mission,” Brian said as he slowly lowered himself to the ground. Justin smiled as Brian turned into a panther, pacing the room slowly, eyeing his prey. Brian opened his mouth and the room and house was filled with his lust filled roar. 

“Oh, I like when you get all primal,” Justin said as Brian jumped onto the bed, pinning him to the mattress. He watched as Brian turned back to his human form.

“I know you do,” Brian said as he pressed his lips to Justin’s throat, sucking intensely on the vein that surged with his life’s blood. He felt Justin’s pulse quicken as he teased the flesh in his warm mouth. “Mmm, you taste good,” Brian said as he licked across Justin’s Adam’s apple to give the other side of his neck the same treatment. 

“Fuck…” Justin started to say more but the words were trapped in his throat when he felt Brian’s mouth on his leaking cock. Brian took the length into is mouth, pausing for mere seconds as he relaxed his throat and let it slide down. He swallowed twice and held onto Justin’s hips as he thrust. Justin was losing himself in the sensations. 

Brian smiled around the wide shaft and slowly pulled it out of his mouth, sucking as he moved along. The pressure was almost too much for Justin to take and he gripped the back of Brian’s hair, hard. Brian finally let him slip free and snaked his way up toward Justin’s lips.

**  
 __  
Taps on the glass of the sound booth…

_“What the fuck does he want?” J.C. asked as he put the page down. Kelley watched the man waving at the glass window before turning on the intercom. “Yeah,” J.C. said. The irritation was dripping from him._

_“Put in the tape with the happy music on it,” Don said. Kelley and J.C both started at him._

_“What the fuck are you talking about?” They asked in unison. Don rolled his eyes and pressed his lips to the intercom box._

_‘The… I am so happy and I love my son music,” Don said. Kelley rolled his eyes and pulled the CD from its cover and placed it into rotation. J.C. got ready to press play and Don screamed out ‘not yet.’  
_  
“What the fuck was that?” Mel asked Zack as they placed the sleeping children in Gus’ room. Zack looked toward the door and then around the room.

“I don’t know,” he said as he coved the young boy. Gus stared up at him. “Doesn’t he at least close his eyes?” Melanie looked over at her son. She could not stop the big smile that spread over her face, he freaked people out. He knew that he did and he loved it.

“Yeah, he does,” Melanie said. Zack gave a small grunt and walked out of the room. Melanie waited for the man to leave before walking over to Gus and kneeling beside the bed. “Why do you do that to people? They are going to think you are weirder than they already do,” Melanie said as she pushed the brunet’s bangs off of his forehead. Gus smiled a huge smile and laughed as Melanie rested her forehead on his.   
_  
“Now, play it now… softly,” Don said. He was a little louder than necessary. J.C. pressed play and let the music softly play in the background. It sounded like Lifetime music on crack… or Ecstasy.  
_  
“Mommy is playing with the ropes on the wall,” Gus said with a laugh as he squirmed around in the bed. Shane was asleep next to him and shifted a little as Gus moved. Melanie placed a hand on his shoulder to keep him still for a moment. 

“What ropes on the wall?” Melanie asked. Gus smiled at her.

“The special ropes. The bad mans say that mommy has to stay there,” Gus told her as he kicked the blanket off of him. “Uncle Emmett says that the wall is mute. What’s mute mama?” Gus asked as he squirmed some more. The rest of the family was unaware that the little boy could talk so much. Gus got really quiet all of a sudden and stared at Melanie. His gaze was unnerving as it burned into her. 

“What, what is it Gus?” Melanie asked her son. Gus grabbed the blanket that Melanie had placed back over him and pulled it up to his chin. His mouth was almost covered by the fabric as he stared at his mama. Melanie’s heart was beating so fast. 

“They already know that…” Gus started to say before he stopped talking and rolled over, facing his brother. Melanie could feel her throat as it seemed to dry up and crack. “Daddy doesn’t want me to tell you,” he said as he stared at the back of his brother’s head. Melanie kissed his head and left the room.

“You son of a bitch,” Melanie said as she walked up the stairs to the studio/guest room. Brian and Justin were already sitting on the bed staring at the stairs. Justin was leaning against the headboard. “Why did you do that?”

“Why do you always need to know everything?” Brian asked as he lit a cigarette and ran a hand through his hair. Melanie walked closer to the bed. She stopped when her legs made contact. 

“Brian, I know that you don’t want anyone to worry but Lindsay is my wife… my life. I have a right to know everything,” she said. Justin sat back, silent. He had told Brian that Melanie would want to know. 

“We _all_ have a right to know everything,” Michael said as he climbed the stairs. The rest of the gang was close behind him. Justin started to laugh and Brian pinched his arm. 

“I told you they were all going to come up here. I don’t need to be able to read minds to know that,” Justin said through his laughter. 

“Asshole,” Brian said as he started to tell them all what was happening. 

**  
 _  
20 minutes later… Why is it twenty minutes later? Cause I said so. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
_  
“What do you mean they know we are coming,” Todd asked. Brian had told them what he picked up from the mind of Stockwell and some of his goons. Stockwell and his guys knew that they were going to try and come… they knew, and they were getting ready for them. 

“It doesn’t matter, we can do it.” Everyone in the space turned to look at Zack.  
 _  
Anticipatory Staring…  
_  
“We can get killed,” Michael said.

“Look, between the bunch of us we have the powers of earth, air, fire, water and heart,” Zack said as he pointed around the room. 

“Oh my god, it’s just like Captain Planet,” Michael said. Brian grunted and rolled his eyes. Ben gave a smirk and they all continued talking. “Earth… Fire… Wind, water, heart… Go planet. Captain Planet, he’s a hero, gonna take pollution down to zero,” Michael sang to himself and soon the others were humming along. Brian watched as they all reverted to their younger days.

“He’s our powers magnified and he’s fighting on the planet’s side. Captain Planet he’s our hero, gonna take pollution down to zero, gonna help him put asunder bad guys who like to loot and plunder. You’ll pay for this Captain Planet. Were the planeteers, you can be one too cause saving our planet is the thing to do. Looting and polluting is not the way, hear what Captain Planet has to say. THE POWER IS YOURS,” they all shouted and burst into fits of laugher. 

**

“Wow, and they say we are all the children,” Shane said to his sister and brother as they all stared at the ceiling. The sounds of the grownups singing was like nails on a chalkboard. 

**

“What did he say?” Darren asked. Baxter hung up the phone and placed a handful of sunflower seeds in his mouth. Darren rolled his eyes and waited for an answer. Baxter started crunching the seeds, spitting out shells as he finished them. “Well, what did he say?”

“Everything is going as planned,” Baxter said as he moved out of the office. Darren followed. “They are buying our plan,” Baxter announced as he walked into the living room.

“Good, that’s good. While they are busy fighting each other underground we will flood the streets. The straights will be powerless against us. The gays will…” Mysterious Marilyn said as Baxter interrupted.

“The gays… you make them sound like they have a Taurus, two canaries and a house next door. Hello, meet Mr. and Mrs. Gay,” Baxter said. Mysterious Marilyn walked across the room and smacked him twice. The second smack was just because.   
_  
Insert the laugh track… HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA  
_  
“Shut up. You ruined my monologue. I should have smacked you sooner since I knew you would,” she said. 

Baxter rubbed the back of his head. “Sorry,” he muttered. Marilyn rolled her eyes and Darren laughed.

“Whatever… anyway, as I was saying the gays will bow to us. They will finally take us seriously. No longer will we be laughed at, or mocked. No longer will we stand on the set of the Maury Povich show, next to our “real” female counterparts while the audience screams “real or fake,” Marilyn continued. 

“But we are gay too. I mean you are talking like we are not gay and they are…” Baxter started.

“Shut the fuck up. You are killing the whole point. I mean just, just… fuck it now,” Marilyn said as she grabbed her Ouija board and walked out the door.

**  
 _  
And now extended random sex… just cause…. LMAO  
_  
“Be quiet,” Justin said as Brian licked his way down his body, stopping at Justin’s belly button to suck at the skin. Brian trailed his way back up and kissed Justin deeply. Justin moaned into Brian’s mouth before pushing him back. “Stop, we can’t fuck here. The kids are asleep below us and the whole gang is here. We are supposed to be working on the plan, we are going in tomorrow,” Justin said.

“Fuck the gang and the kids are sleep,” Brian said. His voice was deep and held the weight of anticipated sex. 

“No,” Justin said as he got up off the bed and walked over by the sink. He saw Brian’s reflection in the mirror above the sink. Justin watched as his lover changed before his eyes. The lean Black Panther was watching him, not moving and barely breathing but all too aware. Justin loved when Brian started to shift shape. He always got a little freaked out when Brian decided that he was going to be some kind of animal. 

Justin moved as the panther moved. He climbed up on the bed and closed his eyes as Brian pounced. He felt the weight on him as Brian lay on top of him. When he opened his eyes the big cat was gone and the heated body of Brian was on top of him. They shared a kiss and Justin moaned as his faced flushed. The room heated up and Justin felt the blood in his veins start to boil. Brian backed off when he felt Justin begin to move with abandon. “What are you doing?” Justin asked.

“Relax,” Brian said as he got the condom and lube and got back on top of Justin. Brian placed a nice amount of lube on his fingers and spread Justin’s legs apart. He leaned forward and engulfed Justin’s cock as he slid two fingers into Justin’s waiting hole. “Relax baby… relax,” Brian said. Justin took a couple of deep breaths and after what felt like an eternity Brian felt him start to let go.

“Oh yeah,” Justin moaned out as Brian fucked his fingers in and out the panting hole. “Shit Brian… fuck… oh my god… harder,” Justin said as Brian added a third finger. When Brian felt Justin start to hold his fingers tighter and tighter he removed them. Justin wiggled on the bed in anticipation as Brian sheathed his cock and slid into the waiting hole easily.

“Justin,” Brian said as he placed a kiss the side of Justin’s face as he thrust into the blond. Time and space blended together as Brian pumped into the blond, reaching in deeper and deeper with every thrust. Justin bit his lower lip as Brian hit his prostate. The pain was bittersweet. Brian moved his mouth to Justin’s chest and sucked hard on the flesh. 

A big purple bruise started to break through the skin as Brian sucked. He could feel the heat rising in Justin; it surrounded his cock and heated his being.

Justin let out a whimper and then a loud wail as he clamped down on Brian’s throbbing member and fell over into his orgasm. Brian could feel Justin’s blood boiling as he too rocketed into his orgasm. He bit down on Justin’s neck as he rode out his orgasm. He could taste the sweat of his husband as he held onto his neck gently. He let go of Justin’s neck and opened his eyes. Brian’s body was resting on top of Justin’s. 

Justin leaned up a little to lock his lips onto Brian’s and as the kiss deepened Justin could feel himself slipping away. He bit his bottom lip as the aftershocks of his orgasm rippled through him. He felt his body losing its firmness. “Fuck… not again,” Justin said as his body liquefied. Brian hit the mattress as Justin’s body disappeared. Brian winced as he looked down. He was covered in sweat, cum and Justin.

“Damn Justin, now you’re all over me. I hope you don’t stain the sheets,” Brian said.

**

“They know that we know they are coming,” Stockwell said into the phone.

“Let them know, who cares. They will never get an army together in time,” Richard said with a laugh. He hung up the phone and continued to laugh.  
 __  
Evil cackle and laugh… cough… cough… fuck…. *clears throat* evil laugh…


	5. Here I Come to Save the Day !

Thank you to my beta Carly. She rocks. Britt, this chapter is all for you.

* * *

The guys were standing at the door of Melanie and Lindsay’s house. They had finally worked out a plan and were ready to attack. The kids, who refused to be left behind, were situated in the middle of the group of men… and Melanie. They were almost all out of the door when Brian suddenly stopped walking. He was looking back at the door to the house and everyone turned to follow his gaze. “You are not coming with is in that,” Brian said.

“What?” Zack said looking down at his outfit. He was dressed in a spandex leotard, electric green with yellow lightening bolts along the legs and down the arms. 

“You look like a Power Ranger, all you need is a helmet,” Justin said as he stuffed some plastic Ziploc bags in his pocket, just incase. They were extra storage size too, so HA! 

“You have no idea what you are talking about. This outfit is cool. It has… invisible pockets.” Brian smirked and cocked his head to the side.

“And what the fuck can you fit in it?” Brian asked. Zack seemed to think about that for a few minutes.

“A condom,” Zack said with a huge smile on his face. The gang all laughed, even the kids. They had no idea what they were laughing at but they laughed anyway. 

“Yeah, and by the time you get out of that tight ass spandex your dick will have had its own spa treatment,” Brian said. Before Zack could say anything else Michael came out of the house and closed the door behind him. He turned around and came face to face with everyone.

“What are you guys doing? We need to get moving. What are you staring at?” He asked. The rest of the gang turned to get into their respective vehicles and Brian just shook his head and followed Justin and Melanie to the car. “What?”

“You two can ride together,” Brian tossed over his shoulder. Michael looked over at Zack and smiled.

“We look good,” Michael said as he inspected his cape before flinging it back behind his back. He was dressed in his very own spandex leotard. It was silver with neon pink lightening bolts and the collar was also fashioned into a lightening bolt, the cape attached to the top.

“Yeah, I think so.” Zack and Michael got into the car with Hotlanta and followed the caravan to the old police headquarters. 

**

Molly blew out a small breath and concentrated really hard. She felt herself turning invisible and just as her bedroom door was flung open she disappeared. Bronson looked around his daughter’s room and when he saw no one there he backed out, leaving the door slightly open. He ran down the stairs and out the front door and as fast as she could Molly followed him. Her hand was on the front door when she was stopped in her tracks. “Someone has been snooping around,” Jennifer said as she held her daughter in place. Molly let herself relax and as she came back into sight Jennifer loosened her hold a little. 

“I was not snooping. I was… looking hard.” Jennifer crossed her arms and Molly was released completely from the hold her mother had on her. 

“What’s going on?” Molly told her mother everything. Jennifer knew that Phillip did not like Justin, but she was starting to wonder if maybe he hated him. Hated him enough to kill him?

“Mom, daddy is not my real dad is he?” Molly asked. Jennifer was about to lie when Molly spoke up. “Cause, your mom and dad have to have superpowers to make a kid with superpowers, and dad doesn’t have any superpowers.”

“No, he is not your real daddy. Your real daddy’s name is Jim… Jim Stockwell, and he is wonderful… and expressionless, everything a girl could ever want in a man. He is the ultimate bad boy and when he kisses you…”

“Mom, you can so stop talking now. We need to follow him. I think that Justin is in trouble.” Molly waited for Jennifer to grab her stuff so they could follow Bronson. “I feel like Luke Skywalker,” Molly said. _*Darth Vader voice*_ “Luke, I am your father,” Molly said as she shut the door all the way.

“Molly, get in the car.”

**

“Call the girls. We are going to move now.” Mysterious Marilyn sat in front of her tarot cards. 

“Are you sure?” Baxter asked. Marilyn turned away from her cards and look at him. Darren looked at the scene about to play out and prayed for a cat fight, he loved a good cat fight. 

“Baxter, darling, you must respect my authority.”  
 _  
“Fuck, that sounds like that guy,” J.C. said._

_“What guy?” Kelley asked._

_“You know, the guy, umm... ‘Screw you guys, I’m goin’ home,’” J.C. mimicked. Kelley just looked at him for a few seconds. They both sat in silence for a few minutes._

_*Dead Air*_

_*Dead Air*_

_*Dead Air*_

_“What the fuck are you doing? I am not paying you to stare into space,” Don said as he peeked into the door. He rolled his eyes at the two men and closed the door to the studio._

_“Cartman… Eric Cartman,” J.C. said suddenly._

_“Yeah,” Kelley said nodding._

_“Yeah.”  
_  
“Why should I? I am a senator,” Baxter said. Darren got up from his place in the corner and walked over to Baxter.

“Correction, you _were_ a senator. Now you are just like the rest of us. Well, almost just like the rest of us, I my dear… am a legend,” Marilyn said.

“And I am a diva,” Devina Devore said from her place at the entrance. Marilyn got up from her stool and wrapped her arms around her old friend. “I heard you were throwing a party, so… I brought a few friends.”

Marilyn looked out the window and tens of twenties of drag-queens were outside. “Did you bring Ru?”

“Yeah, can you believe that skank bitch wanted me to pay her to come,” Devina said.

“I am not a bitch, I’m a lady,” RuPaul said as she stepped into the room. “Now, let’s go get little Miss. Godiva. She is after all the belle of the ball.” They all started to get dressed so that they could go get Godiva. 

**

“What the fuck is going on?” Brian asked as he slammed on his brakes. Justin braced himself and looked over behind him at the three kids in the backseat. Mac was sleep in her seat and Shane and Gus were staring out of their windows. Brian was watching the scene in front of him, wondering how they were going to get around when Todd walked by his window. “Hey, where do you think you are going?”

“Umm, to ask someone what’s going on?” Brian watched the tall man and smirked. “Brian, it’s a drag-queen party, they throw the best parties. Oh my god, it’s RuPaul,” Todd said as he pulled away and made a beeline for RuPaul. “Ru, Ru… it’s me Todd.”

“Hey Todd, how’s it going?” RuPaul asked. Brian rolled his eyes and grabbed onto the arm of one of the queens as they walked by.

“What the fuck is going on?” 

“We are having a party, yay,” the queen said before walking away.

**

“I think I have it,” Emmett said as he worked hard at Lindsay’s cuffs. Lindsay felt her arms start to relax and within seconds she was free. “Yeah, I did it. I told you I could get them off.”

“Yeah, and I wonder how you discovered that little talent,” Ted said as Lindsay rolled her eyes and got up to inspect the door. 

“I got stuck in these handcuffs once. It was really uncomfortable because my legs were bent behind my back and I was kinda in this…”

“I think we can get out of this door,” Lindsay said as she stood looking at the door. Ted and Emmett walked over to the door to stand next to her. Lindsay was staring at the door to see if it was electric and it didn’t appear to be. She reached out a hand to touch it and the heavy door swung open.

“Holy shit,” Ted said. All three of them stood there with their mouths hanging open.

“Wait, you mean this whole time we could have just walked out of here,” Emmett said with a loud shrill to his voice. 

“No, but a handsome young fan boy who was tired of working for THE MAN could let you out while no one is looking.” Ted, Emmett and Lindsay all looked up at the handsome fan boy. He was leaning against the door twirling a pair of keys.


	6. Here I Come to Save the Day !

_  
“I told that bitch she better stop fucking with me,” J.C. said as he fiddled with the switches in the control room._

_“What did she say?” Kelley asked. J.C. looked over at him like he was crazy._

_“What the fuck do you think she said? She shut the fuck up and let me watch the game. Shit, I rule my fucking house. I don’t take orders from a woman… especially in my own house,” J.C. said._

_Kelley started to laugh. He was laughing so hard that he was doubled over and tears were falling from his eyes. “I bet she made you wash every dish in that kitchen,” Kelley said through the tears and the laughter._

_J.C. snorted. “Right down to the last fork,” he said and started to laugh. They both finished setting up their equipment and sat down with their scripts open in front of them. “I heard that they were trying to get Brad Pitt to play the lead role in this,” J.C. said as he tapped the script._

_“Yeah right, more like the king of the B-movie Mr. Eric Roberts,” Kelley said._

_“Hey, I like Eric Roberts,” J.C. replied._

_“Yeah, you and the rest of the TBS and USA viewing public,” Kelley laughed._

_“He has been in a lot of videos lately.”_

_Kelley stared at J.C. and smirked. “Oh, well excuse me,” Kelley said. They each opened the bottles of water they had and Kelley lit a cigarette, the first of many. “Who’s this new boss they got comin’ in to replace Don?”_

_“I don’t know, probably some pencil pushing, asshole,” J.C. answered. The door swung open and they both watched as a gorgeous woman walked into the booth._

_“Good morning, my name is Vicky Truman and I am the new producer,” she said as she shook each man’s hand. She talked with them at length and they both hung on her every word. She got up and walked back over to the door after a while. “It was nice meeting you gentleman. I hope we have a good relationship,” she said as she left._

_“Fuck, she is smokin’,” Kelley said. J.C. nodded his head._

_“One more thing gentleman,” Vicky said as she peeked back in the door. They both waited for her to speak. “I assure you that I am not a pencil pushing asshole, but you fuck up my production… and I will have your balls,” she said as she closed the door and went into the adjoining booth._

_She sat down and placed the headphones on her ears. She listened for the cue and as the countdown started she pointed at the guys._

_“Okay guys, three… two… one….”_

_When we last met our heroes were about to venture forth into the dark underground. They were headed to the old abandoned police headquarters to rescue their friends and overthrow the evil Stockwell._

_They were stopped on the way by the evil drag lords, who had taken to the streets to celebrate the art of the celebration. The glittery chaos was trapping them. They were not even halfway to the underground city and they had already lost one of their own._

_Todd was lost to the drag lords, led astray by their… high heels and taffeta. He fought against the urge, but in the end he was lured away, tempted and persuaded by promises of… sequins._

_*Exasperated Sigh* Alas, they pushed on without him. His cries of ‘I love WHAM!’ will forever flood their minds… and hearts._

_We meet up with them now, as they stand at the precipice of the underground city._

_Their spirits are strong._

_Their resolve is evermore persistent._

_Their hair is perfectly styled._

_They all have… manicures._

_They are all prepared to lay down their lives to save their friends. (Except for Brian who says that he is not so sure about that)._

_Yes, they are brave… and they are ready._

_Prepare yourself for HERE I COME TO SAVE THE *cough… cough… hack… hack Oh my God! Did you see that shit? I almost fucking choked to death* DAY!_

_“Damn man, drink something,” Kelley said.  
_

Brian stood at the entrance to the abandoned police building. “Well, who wants to walk into certain death first?” Brian asked. No one moved. “I nominate Mikey and Troy.” 

“What? Why us?” Michael asked.

“You deserve to be put to slaughter first in those stupid outfits,” Brian said. Ben wrapped his arms around Michael. 

“I think you look kind of sexy,” he whispered in Michael’s ear. Justin, who was standing close enough to hear, started to laugh. The plastic Ziploc bags crinkled as he walked over to stand next to Brian.

“Well, we’re here, we might as well go in,” Brian said. Melanie started to walk down the steps. She was eager to get to her partner. “Leave it to a bull dike to lead the way,” he said as they all followed her.

**

“Someone is in here,” Justin said as he walked along next to Brian. Hotlanta looked all around, his x-ray vision burning through the walls.

“I don’t see anyone,” Ben said. 

“Me either,” Melanie chimed in. 

“I don’t see anyone either, but they are fucking here,” Justin said. Brian stopped walking and turned around. Gus stopped in his tracks, right next to Brian.

“Why don’t we just light a fire, roast some marshmallows and sing a fucking camp song. We are sneaking into a place. If we wanted everyone to hear us we would have rang the fucking doorbell,” Brian said. 

“It would have been… a lot… easier,” Stockwell said. They all whipped around to look into the face of their enemy.

“Shit, you guys just couldn’t shut the fuck up, could you?” Brian said as he looked at Stockwell, the poor man’s cape lying limp behind him.

**

“So, what the fuck does he want you for?” Hunter asked. He was no longer just the fan boy. He was gonna be somebody. He had no idea who or what that somebody was, but he was gonna be it. 

“He wants me to have a baby with him. He was keeping me until the time was right,” Lindsay said. Ted and Emmett followed closely behind. “He told me all about his evil plot. How he plans to rule the night clubs and blah… blah… blah.”

“Yeah, he told us that too,” Emmett said as he pointed from himself to Ted. 

Hunter just gave a light laugh. “Yeah, he loves to monologue.”

**

“You do not understand officer, I have to go. I was not apart of this group. I got sucked in… really I did,” Todd said as he was thrown in the back with RuPaul and some other queens. 

“Save it sir, you have the right to remain silent,” the officer said. He read off the rest of their rights and was about to close the door when another officer added one more queen. 

RuPaul looked over at the queen’s dress. “You better work!” she said as the officer closed the door.

**

Jennifer and Molly stopped outside the old police headquarters and got out the car. “Are you sure you want to go in there?” Jennifer asked. Molly was bending down tying her shoe. 

“Hell yeah,” she said excitedly as she stood up. Jennifer just looked at her, grabbed her hand, took a deep breath and they started their descent.

**

Bronson shifted nervously as he sat in the limo across from Richard Donovan. “I should never have left Kinney and Taylor in your hands. They should have been dead long ago,” Richard said.

“We have tried, sir,” Bronson said as he looked down at the floor of the limo.

“And you have failed. It is time I took matters into my own hands,” he said. The rest of the ride was completed in silence as they made their way to the underground city.

* * *

Thank you to my beta Carly. You are the best.


	7. Here I Come to Save the Day !

AN: Thank you to my wonderful beta. Carly, the aplomb is all for you, LOL. Thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone who has left a review. I am glad that you like it.

* * *

Mac let go of Shane and Gus’ hand and they all let out a sigh of relief. “Good thinking,” Shane whispered to his baby sister. She had seen danger coming and had grabbed onto her siblings, turning them all invisible.

“They’re coming back,” Gus said quietly as he stood next to his older brother. Shane turned to look at Gus and swallowed loudly.

“Okay Gus, you have to use your powers,” Shane said. Gus bit his bottom lip and frowned, looking so much like Brian.

“But, but, my mommy and dad said not to use it.” Gus shook his head ‘no’ as he dug his small converse into the floor. Gus felt a gust of wind pass over him and he looked to the left. Mackenzie reappeared panting and scared.

“They need you to use it,” Shane said.

“They’re coming, lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and….”

“MAC,” Shane shouted. Gus stood there staring at his brother and sister.

“Well, there is a lot of ‘em,” she said. “A whole lot, like… four of ‘em.”

Shane turned from his sister and looked back at his little brother. “Gus,” Shane said. “If, if you use your powers then daddy… daddy will give you all the ice cream you want.” Gus’ eyes lit up, growing so big that Shane and Mac had to stop and marvel in the awesome bigness of the ball of the eye.  
 _  
“I hate that man, don’t you?” Kelley asked. J.C. took the lollipop out of his mouth and swallowed the flavored spit._

_*We all know its flavored spit. Oh, we TRY and pretend that its juice. ‘Swallow the JUICE from the lollipop or the popsicle’ we say. But we know, Oh we ALL know. It’s just spit; flavored spit._

_“Yeah man, I fuckin’ hate that shit. When the fuckin’ eye of the ball is so fucking big that it feels like the eye is following your every move,” J.C. said. Kelley nodded and took a sip from his Pepsi. The liter bottle, cause if you are going to break the bank for the sixteen ounce then you might as well lighten your pockets a bit more and get the liter bottle._

_Shameless product placement ahead… Mmmmm… bask in the caffeiney greatness. PEPSI… PEPSI… PEPSI_

_“Oh shit, what about when the fucking ball of the eye is so fucking huge but the skin around the eye is not so you just freakin’ know that there is this giant ORB just waiting to break free of its skin barrier. It’s creepy as hell,” J.C. said._

_“Yeah man,” Kelley said as he turned the page of the script and took another drink. “My daughter has eyes like that,” Kelley admitted shamefully._

_“Yeah… I know,” J.C. said as he adjusted his microphone and burst into a fit of laughter._

_*Fit of laughter: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA_

_I don’t know how many HA’s constitute a fit of laughter but I’ll say that it’s twenty-four. Mostly because I am tired of pressing the H and the A button and also because if I don’t stop then you all will notice that I was just filling space, which I have ended up doing anyway by telling you all about the plausibility of you knowing what I was doing when I explained the situation with the HA’s._

_HeeHee, I see you counting the HA’s to see if there are really twenty-four, Ahhhhhhhh hahahaha, are there?_

_“Fuck you man. She takes after her mother.”_

_“I know,” J.C. said as his laughter continued. *See above fit of laughter._

_The door burst open and J.C and Kelley sat in silence. Vicky was wearing a very short skirt and a low cut blouse. “Would you two morons knock it off and get back to work.” She slammed the door closed and walked back to the control room._

_“She could have said that over the microphone.”_

_“Maybe she likes to walk,” Kelley reasoned._

_“Yeah, right on our balls,” J.C. said as he crunched the last bit of his lollipop.  
_  
“Wit sprinkles an’ everything?” Gus asked.

“Yeah,” Shane told him as he checked the hallway to make sure that they were still alone.

“Wif choc’late syrup too?” Mac added, her eyes matching Gus’. Shane turned to his sister and nodded. “Mmm.”

“An cherries too?” Gus asked quietly. Shane looked back at his baby brother and sighed.

“Look, when we get back home daddy will make you any kind of ice cream that you want.”

“They’re coming,” Mac said as she pulled on the edge of Shane’s shirt. 

“Don’t pull on my shirt, its Old Navy, a stepping stone on my way to Prada and Gucci,” Shane said. Mackenzie rolled her eyes. “Okay Gus, are you ready?” Gus nodded his head ‘yes’ and wiped his nose with his arm. “Okay then, let’s do it.”

Mackenzie kissed Gus on the cheek and took hold of Shane’s hand. “Good luck,” she said. Shane pointed at the lights that were lining the hallway and shot out a stream of electricity from his finger, shorting the circuit and blanketing the hall in darkness.

Mackenzie tightened her grip on Shane’s hand and they both disappeared.

As soon and the lights went out a bluish silver glow began to form around Gus. He stood still, frozen in place with his hands firmly clasped in front of him.  
 _  
“This kid is like a fuckin’ Children of the Corn reject or something,” Kelley said._

_“Seriously,” J.C. agreed.  
_  
“Well, well, well, what do we have here?” The abnormally large man said as he rounded the corner. Abnormally large men numbers two through four stood next to him, two on each side, guns drawn and ready for action.

Gus stood still, staring straight at abnormally large man number one. “The kid is freakin’ me out,” number two said. They all took a step forward, stopping when they were within three feet of the small boy. Gus stared up at the men, his eyes cold and lifeless.

“You should not play with guns,” Gus said, his voice low and even. Shane held on firmly to Mac’s hand and took a step backwards, stopping only when their backs hit the wall. 

“Where are your brother and sister, kid?” Man number three asked. Gus suddenly moved, covering his eyes with his hands. Minutes rolled by as they all waited for Gus to do _something_. All of a sudden Gus let out a loud, piercing scream. 

Blood immediately began to flow from the ears of the abnormally large men, staining their abnormally small shirts. Shirts so abnormally small that the abnormal abnormality of their large bodies was made to look all that more abnormal.

In the blink of an eye Gus exploded. His body lingered in the air like a fog cloud. “Holy fucking shit,” abnormally large man four whispered. They all took a step back as the glowing cloud drifted toward them. 

The Gus cloud surrounded them all. All of their guns clattered to the ground as they began to choke on the particles of Gus that were floating in the air.

Their mouths opened in screams as their bones collapsed and their bodies burst open, mixing with Gus’ particles. The cloud began to churn in on itself, mixing and turning… binding. Mac closed her eyes tightly as a piercingly bright light filled the corridor. She opened her eyes slowly when she felt Shane’s grip on her hand lessen. 

“Can I have ice cream now, Shane?” Gus said as he stood there, a soft glow circling his feet. Mac let go of Shane’s hand and took a deep breath as they became visible again. 

“Yeah Gus, you can have ice cream,” Shane told his little brother. “But, first we have to find dad, daddy and all the others.”

“Okay,” Gus said. His hair was streaked with pieces of blond. The same thing happened every time he absorbed someone. No matter what, or who, it was his hair streaked a different color. When he absorbed Debbie’s parakeet, an anniversary gift from Carl, his hair streaked pastel blue and stayed that way for two weeks.

“Let’s go,” Mac said as she bounced nervously from foot to foot. All three of them took off running, heading straight for the dungeons. Or so they thought. 

**

“What the fuck was that?” Hotlanta asked as he stared up at the light in their cell. Everyone looked up, confusion on their faces.

“That… was my son,” Brian said. 

“I hope they are headed this way. I can’t believe we got caught. What are we going to do?” Michael asked.

“Calm down,” Ben said.  
 _  
*Ben action figures will be available in the fall of 2005. They are completely posable and at the mere press of a pec you will be treated to incredibly moving and powerful catchphrases, such as… ‘Let’s all stay calm’ and ‘Pal’. It also comes with three interchangeable outfits; Jeans with a green shirt, jeans with a dark green shirt and jeans with a green shirt and a brown leather jacket._

_Breezy Ben is also available in anatomically correct models for the umm… adult, at heart._  
  
“I can’t believe you got caught in that outfit,” Brian said as he stood up and moved to the bars. Justin followed him, the hard edge of the Ziploc bags digging into his leg. 

Darn you slide-lock closure, darn you to heck.

“What are you going to do?” Justin asked Brian as he stood next to him. Brian looked at Justin and smiled. “Brian, what are you going to do?” 

“Nothing I haven’t done before,” Brian said as he started to sweat. Justin shook his head ‘no’. 

“Brian, you know that the doctor said that you shouldn’t do this. He said that it was too dangerous and….”

“I think I can tell better than any doctor, sunshine. Don’t you?” Brian asked. Justin leaned in and fixed his lips to Brian’s, kissing him deeply. Justin broke the kiss and touched their foreheads together.

“Fine, if you’re going, then I’m going with you,” Justin said. Brian wanted to protest but the look in Justin’s eyes told him better. 

“What about the rest of us?” Zack said as he stood up. 

“Yeah,” Melanie said as she pushed past Troy and stood in front of Brian.

“I think we should all just calm down,” Ben said. Everyone turned to look at him. “What?” They all turned their attention back to Brian and Justin. Steam was falling all around the two of them. Justin was holding onto Brian, their foreheads touching. Brian had his arms securely around Justin’s neck, holding him in place.

“Are you ready?” Brian asked his smaller husband. Adrenaline was pumping through his veins with rapid speed, eating his insides like a wildfire. 

“With you… always,” Justin said as their lips crashed down onto one another’s and they burst into flames. All that was left in their wake was open space and questions.

**

“Mom, come on,” Molly said as she walked down one of the hallways in the abandoned building. “This is so fucking cool.”

“Molly, please, language. I should never have sent you to that public school,” Jennifer said as she followed her daughter down one of the corridors. Molly stopped walking and Jennifer bumped into her back. “What’s wrong?”

“Something weird is going on. I felt the wind shift,” Molly said as she looked around. The entire corridor was dark. The entire building was dark thanks to Shane. 

Jennifer searched for Molly’s hand in the dark and held onto it tightly. “We have to be careful, and quiet,” Jennifer said. Molly took a deep breath and nodded, even though it was dark and her mom couldn’t see her do it.

“Yeah, okay,” she said. She was not as aplomb about the situation as she had been before. They moved forward hand in hand, feeling around in the darkness. 

“When I find Phillip I am going to kick his ass,” Jennifer said in a whisper as she moved inch by inch through the corridor.

Molly chuckled slightly. “Mom, language,” Molly said before she tripped over something in the hall and landed face first on the ground. She could feel the blood as it seeped from her lip down her throat as she swallowed. “Shit,” she said as she pushed herself up off the ground.

**

Gus stopped running. Shane and Mackenzie stopped a few feet away, curious as to what was going on. “I have to go to the potty,” Gus said as he started to cry. 

“Don’t cry Gus,” Shane said as he hugged his little brother. “Once we find dad and daddy, we’ll find a potty,” Shane said as he let Gus go. Gus sniffed twice and shifted on his feet.

“But, but, dad and daddy are already coming,” Gus said. “So, can we go to the potty now, please?”

“Yeah,” Shane said without thinking. “Gus, what do you mean they are coming?”

“They’re coming,” Gus said.

“What do you mean?”

“What do you think I mean?”

“What do you think I think you mean?”

“What do you think I think you think I mean?” Gus asked as he pushed on another door. It swung open revealing nothing but darkness. 

“I think you mean that they know where we are and have already got out of the cell,” Shane said as he snapped his fingers. A blue light shot up from his hand, pitching light into the darkened cavern. “Come on Mac.”

“I can’t go in there, it’s for boys,” she said. Shane pulled her into the bathroom and let the door shut behind them. 

They all went to the bathroom and washed their hands. “So, am I right?” Shane asked.

“Yeah,” Gus said as he played with the paper towel roll. 

“But, how’d they get out?” Mac asked.

“With dad’s secret trick silly,” Gus said as if that explained it all.

* * *

There will be more Brian and Justin in the next chapter. I just had to establish some things first, Heehee.


	8. Chapter 8

  
Author's notes: It's been a LONG time. I... have no excuse, 'cept that THE MAN is always tryin' to bring me down. DAMN THE MAN! Thank you much to my beta, Carly.  


* * *

_  
“That shit stinks,” Kelley said with a frown as he waved his copy of the script to ward off the smell. J.C. smirked, his mouth full as he smacked his lips and gestured with the sandwich._

_“You don’t know,” he paused to push a stray piece of lettuce back between his mayonnaise tainted lips, “what you’re missing. This… is a patented heated potted meat sandwich, the best.” Kelley coughed as he pushed the hand that J.C. was holding the sandwich with away from his face._

_“Yeah, I’m sure.”_

_Vicky walked into the studio and slammed the door, the posters on the wall coming loose. “GOD, I hate those fucking posters,” she yelled as she turned her attention towards J.C. and Kelley._

_“Why Vicky, it is _so_ nice to see you,” Kelley greeted sarcastically. “The scowl really lights up your face, gives it that little something _extra_.” Kelley nodded in agreement._

_“Shut the fuck up.” She turned her attention to J.C. “That shit stinks, hurry up and finish it, jeez.”_

_Kelley sat watching as she paced the length of the control panels in front of them. Her heels clicked across the floor, her jeans riding low on her hips and her soft pink button down shirt pulled tight across her breasts._

_Kelley and J.C. made it their top priority to stare, stare hard. And stare hard they did. I mean they stared damn hard. It was cold, her nipples were hard. I mean, what can you do, seriously?_  
 **  
This Public Service Announcement brought to you by “THE MAN”…**

_**Sexual Harassment is not something to take lightly.** _

_**If you suspect that you or a fellow co-worker, whether you deem them hot or not; whether or not you would stick your penis (fingers, dildo, butt plug, fist, cucumber, police issued baton, strap-on, tongue, left ear lobe, etc.) into their vaginal or anal opening given the right opportunity… Umm, I digress… is approaching you in a sexual manner, you should report them to the appropriate person(s).** _

_**Report their inappropriate behavior immediately. And then, when you catch them in the parking garage, go CHUCK NORRIS on their ass.** _

__**ROUND HOUSE KICK TO THE FACE!  
**  
“Seems as if management has deemed it worthy for us to go back into production, after a seven month hiatus, the bastards,” Vicky said as she handed J.C. and Kelley each a copy of the script. “I want this book-on-tape ready and in stores before the start of the summer. Let’s make it happen.” 

_Kelley took a bite of his sandwich, drank a long swig of water and covered his ears with his headphones. J.C. twisted in his chair, coughed and cracked his back. Vicky moved towards the door to walk to the production side of the studio on the other side of the glass._

_“Nice shirt,” J.C. said with a bright smile._

_“Fuck…off,” Vicky sneered._

_Kelley smirked out a laugh as he focused his eyes on the page…_

_We meet up with our heroes, separated from the group and trapped in darkness. The fate of the world rests in their hands._

_Ten minutes after spontaneously combusting and three minutes of checking to make sure that everything had made it… Penis, check… they took in their surroundings.  
_  
Justin turned abruptly towards Brian and shoved him hard in the chest, “Fucking asshole. You didn’t tell me we were going to blow the fuck up. What is wrong with you?” Brian looked at him blankly and shrugged lightly, the movement barely noticeable. “My body fucking _evaporates,_ you shit.”

“I know,” Brian said as he stepped forward through the darkness, “I actually like to see you all hot and nearing the point of dissipation. It’s fucking hot.” Justin leaned into Brian as their lips pressed together and Brian’s hands found their way to the button of Justin’s jeans. 

“We’re…omigod… we’re in a fucking hallway, in… ugh… in an old police headquarters building,” Justin moaned as Brian pressed him against the wall, devouring his neck, sucking on the skin. 

“I know,” Brian said as he started to push Justin’s jeans down, exposing his skin to the stalled air. 

“We’re going to get caught.” Justin bit his bottom lip as he felt his jeans pool around his ankles and Brian’s fingers press into his hips.

Brian stood up and leaned in close to Justin’s lips. Breathing each others air Brian smiled, “You think so? Hmm….”

**

Molly moved behind Jennifer, her jeans muddy and ripped from her fall. “Phillip is fucking buying me a new pair of jeans. Ugh, I just bought these, shit.” Jennifer paused in her tracks and grabbed onto Molly, covering her daughter’s mouth quickly with her hand.

“What the hell?” Molly mumbled from behind her mother’s fingers. Her eyes widened as a huge blast of light knocked them, and half of the wall they were standing behind, back and across the hallway.

“Do it again!” Gus smiled happily at his older brother.

Shane walked around the corner and over the tops of the pieces of misplaced cement, Gus and Mac walking closely behind. “Shane, you broke the whole wall,” Mackenzie said with surprise as she grabbed onto Shane’s shirt to keep from falling. 

“I know. I wasn’t trying too,” he said with a shrug. Gus chewed slowly on the collar of his shirt. Jennifer bolted upright, pushing the heavy pieces of debris off of her and Molly. 

“Do it again!” Gus repeated. 

“Yeah,” Mac said, joining her brother’s pleas. 

“I’d much rather prefer that you didn’t,” Jennifer said as she shook her head to clear the haziness.

Molly stood up slowly and stared into her niece and nephews’ faces. “Wow, what a welcome. It’s good to see you too,” she said as she pulled Gus’ shirt out of his mouth. Jennifer picked up Mackenzie and kissed her cheek as she hugged Shane close.

“Where are your dads, have you seen them?” Jennifer asked in a hurry.

Gus moved over to Shane and pulled on his brother’s hand. “Shane,” he whispered with a smile. “Do it again.”

**

Brian pulled up his jeans as Justin wiped a string of cum from his top lip. “And you were afraid we’d get caught,” Brian said with a smile as he pressed a final kiss to Justin’s lips as the blond buttoned the last button on his jeans, straightening his shirt.

Justin pushed away from the wall just as a giant blast erupted, filling the hall with light and dust. “What the hell was that?” Justin asked. Brian smirked as he used one arm to brace himself against the opposite wall. 

“My guess would be… our son,” he said as he turned to look at Justin before moving forward quickly.

Justin followed behind him, struggling to buckle his belt. “Son of a… Goddamn it Brian, now my pants don’t fit, shit.”

Brian didn’t stop walking. “I’ll buy you some new ones.”

“I know you will. I wasn’t asking… fucking exploding, damn. I knew I was going to lose weight. Every single time it happens. _Oh Justin, I like you to be all hot and bothered so I can get a fuck and a good steam session all in one… pfft,”_ Justin mocked. 

“Well, it’s not as if your ass is going to _miss_ the pounds,” Brian mumbled. Justin lurched forward, his hand disappearing into Brian’s chest cavity.

Brian coughed, his mouth suddenly going dry. “I fucking hate when you do that,” Brian rasped as his lungs burned. Justin smirked as he pulled his hand away. He stepped in front of Brian as the brunet fought the dryness that was invading his chest and lungs.

“Remember, I can make that happen in _any_ part of your body,” Justin said with a smile as he stepped in front of Brian, his eyes traveling down Brian’s chest and landing on his crotch.   
_**  
HAHA, CROTCH.  
**_  
“You wouldn’t dare,” Brian said as moisture returned to him. Justin stepped away from Brian and started to walk. 

“Hmm. Are you sure about that?”

**

“Jesus,” Hunter said loudly as the blast hit his ears, causing him to flinch and jump forward, just slightly. _He denies all reports that he screamed like a bitch and released trace amounts of urine that dripped and made their way to the taint (Yeah, you all know what I’m talkin’ about!)._   
__  
Emmett, however, admits that he was a complete bitch.  
  
“What the fuck was that?” Emmett said quickly before his eyes landed on a very conveniently placed water fountain. 

“Thank God, I was about to literally die of thirst,” he said as he walked over and pressed on the button. Lindsay ignored him, stepping away from the group of men. 

“That’s Shane,” she said knowingly. “I know it. Come on,” she said as she took off running, her feet moving like lightening across the floor. 

_Insert speed running music. Dun-nuna-nunana-dun-nuna-nunana. (ACT, like you don’t know that melody.)_

**

Stockwell, Phillip and Richard stopped in their tracks as the blast shook the building. “Shit,” Stockwell said as he looked around. “What the hell!”

Richard smiled as he stared into the darkness. “Come on, this way,” he gestured as they turned directions and headed straight for the middle of the building.

**

Brian and Justin were the first to reach the site of the blast, their eyes raking over the damage. “DAD, DADDY!” all three of the children screamed at once as they ran towards Brian and Justin. Justin kneeled down and hugged all of the children before they moved over to hug Brian. 

“I broke the wall,” Shane said as he looked up at Brian. Brian shrugged as he looked at Justin. 

Gus pulled on Brian’s hand. Brian leaned over and picked up his son. “Tell him to do it again, dad. Tell him,” he pleaded. Brian laughed.

“I think we have destroyed enough of the wall for today,” Justin said as he hugged his mom and sister. 

“I am so glad you’re both okay. Wait, what are you doing here?” He asked. Brian waited to hear her answer.

“You needed me. I wasn’t going to stay at home and let Phillip hurt you,” she explained. They all nodded as they turned their attentions to Molly. 

“What?” She asked with a shrug of her shoulders. “I was bored and I am too nosey for my own damn good.”

“I’d say that was a trait that runs in the whole damn family,” Phillip said as they rounded the corner. Justin rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Phillip, how nice to see you again,” Brian rolled off his tongue. Shane stood next to Brian as Mac held onto Jennifer’s hand. Stockwell moved forward, his eyes darting from Jennifer, to Molly and then back to Jennifer, questioning. 

“Yeah,” Jennifer whispered as she nodded her head. Molly clapped her hands together and squealed. 

“This is so fucking awkward,” she said as she looked at Phillip and then at Stockwell. “I should like, be on a fucking _show_ or some shit,” she smiled. Justin took a step back as his eyes watched Richard who stood in the hall, just inside the shadows, unmoving. 

Brian however moved forward just as Lindsay was rounding the corner. “Phillip, I don’t believe you’ve met my son, Gus,” Brian said as he stepped towards the unsuspecting man.

“Brian, stop,” Lindsay screamed as a red hue of light shot up from the point where Gus’ hand clamped down on Phillip’s arm. Gus screamed loudly as he merged with Phillip, taking only seconds to dissolve the man into himself. 

Richard’s eyes widened as he frowned against the piercing noise. Gus reconfigured himself in the spot where Phillip had stood. “Damn,” Molly said, “that has got to suck.” Mac uncovered her ears as she noticed that the rest of her family was now standing in the hall. 

Justin and Richard kept their eyes locked on each other as the others in the hall moved around. Richard’s men were slowly surrounding them, filling the hall with bodies and beams from flashlights. Brian sensed the tension first, stepping closer to Justin. 

“I never liked you,” Richard said as he stepped forward. Justin stayed where he was, everyone around them engaged in their own fights. 

“I think the sentiment flowed both ways,” Justin said, his temperature rising. Brian stayed where he was, feeling the heat flow from Justin’s dampening skin. “In fact, I think I may have had a trifle bit more animosity towards you than you had towards me.”

“You could be right,” Richard said, moving forward but being sure to keep his distance. “But, then again, you did have _all those years_ to let it fester. I’d hate me too.” 

Justin didn’t have time to think as Richard launched himself forward and embraced him. Justin struggled, feeling his skin boil as the heat from Richard pulsed through him. Brian’s heart barely had a time to pause as Richard and Justin were engulfed in flames. 

They burst into a hazy cloud of mist, leaving everyone wondering what the fuck they were going to do, where the hell they went, and if, by any chance, they were breathing them in.

“Shit,” Brian said tightly as Lindsay stood next to him, placing her hand on his arm. 

“Justin, can take care of himself, Brian. I’m sure he’ll be fine,” she said as she gave his arm a squeeze. Brian nodded. 

“I know, but this is really going to kill the premium on the insurance policy.” Lindsay rolled her eyes as she turned to greet her children. It had been quite awhile.

**

Justin gasped as his back collided with the floor, his hair matted to his head. He stood up as fast as he could, his pants slipping off of his hips. 

“Damn,” he said frustrated. Richard materialized in front of him and smiled. “You guys have got to stop with the exploding, seriously.”

Richard swung, his fist connecting with the right side of Justin’s face. “Son of a bitch,” Justin said as he tried to recover from the blow, blood trickling down his throat. Richard was sweating, his core temperature boiling. It was all Justin needed. 

Justin smiled as he stood up straight and slightly nodded his head, his eyes focused. 

Richard clutched at his throat as he felt an unfamiliar tightening start to choke him. “What’s wrong Richard?” Justin asked with an amused smile. Richard choked as he started to cough up blood. 

“You thought you were going to isolate me and take advantage, huh,” Justin said as he focused all his attention on the sweat peppering Richard’s skin. “It seems to me that you have forgotten one thing….”

Richard dropped to his knees as his limbs started to freeze, the tiny particles of water that were able to invade his system freezing. His voice was stuck in his throat. Justin stepped over Richard as he dropped to his back. “You forgot one simple thing. Fire doesn’t always win.”

Richard’s eyes glazed over with ice. The smirk on Justin’s face was the last thing he saw. Justin smiled as he extended the index finger of his right hand and tipped Richard over, shattering his body into pieces. 

When Justin was sure that Richard was not getting back up he took in his surroundings. “Your office, Richard. Really, you could have been more imaginative than that, asshole,” Justin said as he made his way to the door, turning off the heat lamps on his way.

“I hate those _fucking_ lamps.” 

**

Brian, Lindsay, the kids and the rest of the gang emerged from underground, the foundation of the abandoned police headquarters shaking. “You didn’t have to hit it quite so hard, Shane,” Brian said as they all watched the building start to collapse.

“Sorry,” Shane smiled. Lindsay held Mackenzie as Gus stood as close to her as he could. Melanie could not stop touching her; she needed to have some part of them connected.

**  
 _ **  
UNIMPRESSIVE, YET ANGER INDUCING BLACK SCREEN THAT IS PLACED BETWEEN SCENES TO EXPRESS THE PASSAGE OF TIME WITHOUT MAKING THE VIEWER FEEL AS IF THEY WERE CHEATED OUT OF MINUTES TO THEIR FAVORITE SHOW(S).**_

_**……………………….. EVEN IF THAT SHOW IS SCHEDULED TO RUN FOR 60 MINUTES, BUT IT REALLY ONLY RUNS FOR 45-50 MINUTES, AND THEN THEY FILL THE TIME WITH CHARACTERS YOU LIKE, BUT NOT SO MUCH THAT YOU WANT TO WATCH THEM INSTEAD OF THE STAPLE COUPLE OF THE SHOW. ………………… WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT SHOWTIME. I MEAN, SERIOUSLY, YOU CUT US OFF EARLY SO WE CAN WATCH 10-15 MINUTES OF PROMOS.** _

__**FUCK YOUR PROMOS, 60 MINUTES IS 60 MINUTES BITCHES! 10-11 p.m., NUTSALT, 10-11 p.m.!  
**  
Justin and Brian stood at the door of Gus’ room in Melanie and Lindsay’s house, watching their son’s sleep. Mackenzie was boarding with Melanie and Lindsay, wanting to be as close to her mom as she could.

Brian pulled on Justin’s hand, leading him towards the guest room. “So”, Justin said as he closed the door behind them, “what was the first thing you thought when I disappeared with Richard?” 

Brian leaned into Justin and pretended to think. “Hmm… it might have had something to do with the insurance policy, I am not sure, I was under a lot of stress,” Brian told him. Justin rolled his lips into his mouth and nodded.

“M’hmm, I bet,” he said as Brian leaned in to kiss him. Their hands roamed all over each other’s bodies as Brian started to back them towards the bed. “What else did you think?” Brian worried his bottom lip and smiled tightly.

“I thought a lot of things,” Brian finally answered as he leisurely kissed at Justin’s skin, helping him remove his clothes and change the subject. Justin sensed the change in subject and let it go. 

“Mmm,” Justin moaned as Brian’s hand teased the head of his cock. Brian smiled as he rested his lips against Justin’s.

“You never told me what happened in Richard’s office,” Brian breathed. Justin smiled as he moved over and crawled on top of Brian, their chests pressing against each other. 

“I can do better than that, I can show you,” Justin said as Brian felt a cold chill wash over his body from head to toe.


End file.
